Scarlet claw battles
by Nineflames
Summary: A few battles from my fanfic "The scarlet claw". Please R&R!
1. Tuft vs Sky

"Want to see a few fighting moves?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, mother never taught me how to fi-" Tuftpaw interrupted her by bowling her over. Placing his paws on her belly, she lay limp. He got off her and backed away slowly.

"Rule one: always pay close attention to your enemy." He finished his sentenced and dashed in one direction, faked, and sprinted the other. Catching her off guard he swept her fore paws out from under her, her chin crashing into the ground. He set one paw on the back of her neck and she let out a sigh, signaling she gave up.

"That wasn't very nice." She huffed when she got her face out of the dirt.

"Rule two: no hesitation." He backed away again. But this time did not try going first. "Charge at me."

"What? Why?"

"To see if you have skill." He taunted.

"I'll show you skill!" She charged at him. The taunt had worked.

He barely dodged several brilliantly quick blows. He weaved from side to side, using relying on skill and reflexes. for her next move, she reared up, but as she came down, he whisked under her, rolled onto his back and kicked out with all four legs. She was sent flying, and landed a cat length away. He was surprised his kick had been so powerful. He rushed over to see if she was hurt. When he reached her, she jumped to her feet and he tensed his muscles, ready to defend himself.

She rushed him at one side, he tried to bat her away but she dodged under his blows and rolled underneath him and kicked him as he had done to her. _Quick learner._ He thought as he was sent flying through the air. He crashed to the ground, winded, he simply lay there. He heard her walk up to him. "Not so big now, are we?" She asked loftily. He tried to roll to his feet but she set her paw on his back. "Not so fast. I don't think so."

"Rule three," He muttered at her.

"What? I didn't hear you." She said bending closer to hear.

"Rule three: expect everything." She recoiled instantly, but too late. He pushed off the ground with powerful legs, crashing into her chest. She staggered, just enough to give Tuftpaw an opening for attack. As she was still staggering back on two legs he charged into her belly, throwing her back, winding her. He placed his paws on her belly again, this time she had a look of utter defeat on her face. "I win." He said triumphantly.

"You win." Sky admitted sourly.


	2. Lark vs Sky

When they were both in front of the rock, Moorstar positioned them on either side, a fox-length away from each other. "If Sky wins, would you cats accept her into the clan?" Moorstar asked the group of cats, as they began to move away from the younger cats, a fight was obviously going to take place.

"Hah! She could never beat my son!" Shouted Shrewtooth.

Sky looked at him sharply, "Is that a challenge?" She asked him, eyes narrowing.

He simply returned the glare, "Yes it is, kit." He said, trying to provoke her.

She simply stared at him, then looked to Larkpaw, and said, "This is going to be fun!"

Larkpaw looked back, clearly frightened by the battle hungry she cat. "No, I don't want to fight with you, please!"

"Sorry, should have thought about that before your father made me angry. I hope you actually try." She replied sarcastically, then asked Moorstar, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, we are." He stepped back. "Fight!"

Sky flew past him, crashing into Larkpaw, knocking him at least a cat-length. She waited for him to make the next move. He rushed at her, and tried to jab at her face with his paw, but she side-stepped him, lifted her paw, and brought it down on the back of his neck while he was still in mid-air, smashing him into the ground. She stepped back, again waiting for him to attack. This time, when he charged, Tuftpaw could see true battle-fury, his eyes having turned a crimson red. He was now relying on instinct, speed, and pure, sheer strength. He managed to push her back, swiping his paw extremely fast, barely missing Sky's nose every time. He suddenly bursted to her side, spun, and brought his paw around with full force, the speed of the turn making it much more powerful. It collided with her shoulder, sending her flying into Moorstar's rock, her body smashing into the cold stone. Her body slumped to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Tuftpaw started to rush over to her, but she disappeared as she used blinding speed to launch her straight upwards, far above Tuftpaw's head. Larkpaw looked shocked, whipping his head around, looking for her next attack point, but had no success. As he looked up, Sky came crashing down into the ground directly in front of him, knocking up dust, making it impossible for Tuftpaw to see them. When the dust cleared, Larkpaw was unconscious on the ground. With Sky standing over him, not victoriously, but just staring at his body. "I won. He lost. But how did I win?" She asked herself.


End file.
